sheet_musicfandomcom-20200213-history
The Police - Message In A Box: The Complete Transcriptions (Guitar Recorded Versions)
The Police - Message In A Box: The Complete Transcriptions (Guitar Recorded Versions) is a book by Hal Leonard. It is based on the album of the same name (except The Complete Transcriptions was originally The Complete Recordings) and features all of The Police's songs, as well as some live versions. The book contains four volumes in four different books that come in a cardboard case. Each book was single-handedly transcribed by a transcriber. The book is extremely rare and is very expensive online. It is presumed due to its high retail price, not many people could afford or decided to buy it. Trivia * All of the songs in the 2nd Edition of The Police - Best of The Police (Guitar Recorded Versions) use the transcriptions from this book. Volume 1 = Tracklist # Fallout # Nothing Achieving # Dead End Job # Next To You # So Lonely # Roxanne # Hole In My Life # Peanuts # Can't Stand Losing You # Truth Hits Everybody # Born In The '50s # Be My Girl - Sally # Masoko Tanga # Landlord (Live) # Next To You (Live) # Landlord # Message In A Bottle # Reggatta De Blanc # It's Alright For You # Bring On The Night # Deathwish Credits (Note: Photographers are credited on their respective pages.) Transcribed By HEMME LUTTJEBOER Photographs: Chuck Pulin/STAR FILE (Page 2 5) Jeffrey Mayer (Page 4 6, 7, 8, 9) |-| Volume 2 = Tracklist # Walking On The Moon # On Any Other Day # The Bed's Too Big Without You # Contact # Does Everyone Stare # No Time This Time # Visions Of The Night # The Bed's Too Big Without You (Mono Version) # Truth Hits Everybody (Live) # Friends # Don't Stand So Close To Me # Driven To Tears # When The World Is Running Down # Canary In A Coalmine # Voices Inside My Head # Bombs Away # De Do Do Do, De Da Da Da # Behind My Camel # Man In A Suitcase # Shadows In The Rain # Other Way Of Stopping Credits Transcribed By JACK MORER Photographs: Jeffrey Mayer (Page 2, 4, 5) Harry Goodwin/STAR FILE (Page 6) Bob Green/STAR FILE (Page 7) |-| Volume 3 = Tracklist # A Sermon # Driven To Tears # Shambelle # Spirits In The Material World # Every Little Thing She Does Is Magic # Invisible Sun # Hungry For You # Demolition Man # Too Much Information # Rehumanize Yourself # One World (Not Three) # Omegaman # Secret Journey # Darkness # Flexible Strategies # Low Life # How Stupid Mr. Bates Credits Transcribed By ARIC CARROL Photographs: Jeffrey Mayer (Page 2, 8, 9) Bob Alford/STAR FILE (Page 4) Steve Joester/STAR FILE (Page 5) Bob Gruen/STAR FILE (Page 6) Chuck Pulin/STAR FILE (Page 7) |-| Volume 4 = Tracklist # Synchronicity I # Walking In Your Footsteps # O My God # Mother # Miss Gradenko # Synchronicity II # Every Breath You Take # King Of Pain # Wrapped Around Your Finger # Tea In The Sahara # Murder By Numbers # Man In A Suitcase (Live) # Someone To Talk To # Message In A Bottle (Live) # I Burn For You # Once Upon A Daydream # Tea In The Sahara (Live) # Don't Stand So Close To Me Credits Transcribed By ANDY ROBYNS Photographs: Vinnie Zuffante/STAR FILE (Page 2) Jeffrey Mayer (Page 4, 6, 7, 8) Larry Kaplan/STAR FILE (Page 5) Category: Books published by Hal Leonard Category: Books published by Wise Publications Category: Guitar Recorded Versions